Two-dimensional isoelectric focusing and sodium dodecyl sulfate gel electrophoresis were adapted to investigate the number and kind of proteins affected by thyroid hormone. An acid protein 94kD pK 4.8 appeared in the liver of hypothyroid rats within 24 hours after administration of triiodothyronine. Several smaller proteins were increased at the same time.